Stiles, What Are You Doing?
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Scott thinks he's helping Stiles plan a party for Lydia.


_For the Scott to my Stiles, love you sissy~ _

What are you doing Stiles?

Scott paced in front of his house, waiting for his best friend to pick him up. Stiles had called him out of no where to help him plan a party for Lydia, a party for what he still wasn't sure. But then again when as Stiles ever needed a reason to do something for Lydia?

_Honk honk!_

Startled, he looked up to see Stiles' beat up blue jeep in his drive way, his best friend hanging out the window with a hand up in a 'what's taking you so long' gesture. Shaking his head, he walks over and quickly got in.

"So what exactly are we throwing this party for?" Scott asked.

"For Lydia." was Stiles short answer.

"Yeah I know. But what for?" Scott asked exasperated.

"Because, she got accepted into Yale." Stiles told him. Scott should have known. Lydia has been telling everyone that she's finally leaving this cow town. To go off and do better things. Though he would have thought that Stiles would have been more sad to see the girl he's been crushing on forever leaving. Even being with Malia for three months, he still held a flame for her. Not that he could blame him. Even though he really likes Kira, he's always going to love Allison. You don't forget your first love.

Pulling up to the mall Scott asked, "so what all are we getting for this?"

"You get the food and drinks. I'll handle the decorations." Stiles said, slamming the door behind him.

"What kind of food?"

"I don't know man! Pizza, cake and ice cream. Get that." Stiles said with a wave of his hand, distracted by texting someone on his phone. Groaning, Scott went to go get the food. If he waited for Stiles to make sense he'd be there all day.

The pizza and ice cream were easy enough to get, but what kind of cake? Is there a cake for getting into Yale? Pulling out his phone he shoots a text to Stiles '**what kind of cake?**' which he replied '**chocolate with fudge icing. Plain no writing.**'

Quickly finding the cake Stiles wanted, he hurried back to the car hoping the ice cream wouldn't melt. Getting there he saw Stiles on his phone again, with a distinct lack of bags.

"Dude! Where are the decorations?" Scott asked.

"They didn't have any good ones. I'll go look for some more later. Come on lets go back to my house. We can play some video games." Stiles said, finally looking at Scott after putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, okay."

The drive back was comfortably silent, though Scott was still confused. Why make a big deal about going to the store today for all this stuff only to get it later. And when was Stiles throwing this party anyway? Pulling up to Stiles' house, Stiles quickly jumped out and grabbed the food with a, "dude I got it. Can you just grab the door?"

Shrugging off Stiles strange behavior, he quickly went to the door. Pulling it open, "Happy Birthday!" suddenly being throne in his face. Startled he stepped back. He turned to see Stiles handing the food of to Isaac, looking at Scott with a shit eating grin.

"Happy Birthday dude!" he said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Its not my birthday?" Scott asked. He was pretty sure it wasn't his birthday. And if anyone would know, he thinks it would be him!

"Dude, you've been so busy looking for collages, keeping your grades up, and keeping the whole freaking world safe that you forgot your own birthday." Stiles told him.

"Its true honey. You've been stretching yourself all over the place." his mom said, putting her hand on his arm. Looking around he saw all their friends; Lydia, Kira, Malia, Isaac, Danny, Jackson(when did he come back?), even Derek nodding along.

"So Stiles planned this surprise birthday for you by making you think he was planning a party for Lydia." Kira told him.

"I still want that party Stiles!" Lydia told him. Stiles stuck his tongue out at her while Scott came over and patted him on the shoulder saying, "dude, thank you so much! This is awesome!"

"What are best friends for? Other than saving each others asses from demonic and supernatural bad guys?" Stiles said.

"Alright, enough with the mushy crap, lets party!" Isaac yelled. Rolling his eyes Stiles turned up the music and they rocked out for the rest of the night.

The End.

Hope you liked this sissy.


End file.
